


Under the Sakura Tree

by Ookima



Series: Under [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Top Nara Shikamaru, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima
Summary: Having a lot of free time on his hands, Shikamaru does what he loves best: lay down and watch the clouds. But his normal day is about to turn when an unlikely person joins him. One-Shot.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Under [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Under the Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> 15 years ago I wrote my very first Fanfiction in the Naruto realm. I found it fitting to revise this one-shot and get back into reading/writing since I have some free time now! 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Period.

For a certain, newly promoted Chunin, it was just another boring day in Konoha Village. Usually, the young shinobi liked these days, being lazy and all, but today was different, he was alone.

Unfortunately, his best friend was out of town for the week, along with Ino and their sensei, Asuma. But even if he wanted to go, he couldn’t. More speciafically, she wouldn’t let him.

Her, the 5th Hokage.

Also known mainly as Tsunade, or as one calls her, Baa-chan. A name that she never wanted to hear and usually punished those who dared to pronounce it. However, a certain young blond found it mostly amusing to use it any opportunity he had to say it.

As he was making his way down the crowded streets, he couldn’t help smile at a specific memory that happened 3 days ago involving the other two.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_The 5 th Hoakage had summoned him to her office about something he really didn’t care much about at the time. Well how could anyone? She had the nerve to have and ANBU member knock on his door when it was 3:00 in the freaken morning…_

_So here he was, standing in her office on the other side of her desk, while she signed off papers, she didn’t even seem to read what the content of them were._

_‘Odd.’ He thought. After all it was her job. But then again, who would want to read all that crap concerning reports about D ranked missions?_

_Now all he could do was wait._

_Wait._

_Wait._

_Wait some more._

_“Ah Shikamaru, I hadn’t seen you.” She let out, discarding her pen on the table._

_He raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed by her comment. Was she really that blind?_

_Shikamaru, couldn’t help but place his hands in his pocket, and opted to simply ignore her previous comment. There was no point getting into it, that would make him loose even more time. Time he could spend watching clouds or playing Sho with some old people._

_“Well, I wanted to know if you would be interested in helping Iruka teach the kids at the school.” She informed him, crossing her arms behind her back. “Since some of my teachers are still in the hospital, I thought you might be interested.”_

_“No thank you.” The brunette quickly replied. He sure didn’t want to be around a bunch of brats. Just dealing with Ino was bad enough, imagine a bunch of them?_

_She raised her eyebrow. That was a bit too quick to her licking. Certainly she expected a positive answer since they were no missions in the past couple of days and his former teammates were away. The few Chunins she had were always begging to get some work to earn money. But then again, Asuma had warned her how the young lad could be like. The boy always prefered to be doing his own thing as everyday tasks or interaction seemed to annoy him for some reason._

_“And why would you refuse such a deal? After all, it pays much better than those C and D ranked missions you get, normal work hours, you get your evenings and week-ends.” She informed him, making sure he knew the advantages she was offering for the next few weeks._

_“Because it’s too troublesome.” He answered honestly._

_Her eyebrow twitched._

_She really didn’t expect such a straight forward answer like that, especially with a straight face._

_“Troublesome?” She repeated the last word, making sure she heard right. “Why would it be troublesome?” She really wanted to know more._

_“Because kids are troublesome.” That was his answer. Truth was, he just didn’t like kids. You have to devote your attention to them, make sure everything’s ok and that”s without taking into consideration those who don’t get along and then you have to play the parent’s role. Nope. Definitely not for him._

_Sounds familiar doesn’t it?_

_To Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were enough to take care of already._

_Before she could further explore his reasoning, a certain irritating voice was heard._

_“Baa-Chan!” Was heard on the other side of the wooden door._

_“Not him again.” She let out, rubbing her poor temples. That boy had been whining daily for fun missions._

_An hour ago, she had to kick the boy out of her office, because he kept disturbing her in her work. In reality, he just wanted a more exciting mission than chasing after a cat that didn’t like her ownerr, or pulling weeds from the lawn._

_Seconds later, the door practically flew itself open, banging against the wall._

_“Baa-Chan! Give me a fun mission for once!” Naruto whined._

_Then he noticed Shikamaru._

_To this point, any normal person, would have apologized, stepped out of the office, to give the Hokage, time to finish whatever she was discussing with the shinobi in question._

_But we are talking about Naruto here._

_“Hi Shika.” He waved, giving him a quit smile, before returning to the female shinobi, ready to bug her until she gave in his demand. “If you don’t’ give me a good mission I’ll bug you until you do!” He pleaded._

_“For the last time Naruto, you’re still a genin, I can’t give you anything more than a C ranked mission, and even there, it’s stretching it.” Tsunade tried once more to explain it to him. It just seemed that he didn’t get it or something._

_“But I need the money you old hag!” He let out._

_Hearing her nickname again coming out of his mouth and in front of another person currently present in the room, she didn’t hesitate to smack him on the head._

_“Ow!” He let out, massaging the soon-to-be bump on the top of his head._

_“For the last time, don’t call me that, especially when other shinobi are present!” She warned him one last tine, preparing to smack him again if he dared to call her that again._

_“But it’s the truth!” He whimpered, awaiting the next one. By now he knew that there was always two because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut._

_Too bad that never had a good side to it._

_“Just go Naruto.” She ordered him, pointing at the door._

_“But!” He tried to object, but she just wouldn’t let him._

_“Go. Now.” She pointed the door again._

_“NO! Dammit I need the money!” He repeated, crossing his arms. He was determined to win this battle and get his mission._

_It didn’t go unnoticed by Shikamaru. This was the second time that Naruto mentionned needing money, which was odd. Sure he was goofy, clumsy and so on, but he looked damn serious about wanting money._

_“Please?” He gave her, his famous blue puppy dog eyes look._

_“Naruto, as much as I would like that, I don’t have anything right now…” She repeated herself, almost defeated by those damn baby blue eyes. But then then spoke up._

_“You do Tsunade-sama.” Shikamaru let out, grabbing the attention of both shinobi._

_In reality, Shikamaru didn’t need money because all the money he earned, he saved, unlike most genin who bought useless things. Plus he was still living at his parents house, so it’s not like he has housing fees to pay._

_“She does?” Naruto eyes showed some hint of hope in them._

_“I do?” Tsunade herself was surprise. It wasn’t like that Chunin looked through her files or anything, the only job she had available was…_

_“Give it to him. Him and Iruka-san get along already, he knows how it works because of Iruka-san, and half the kids love him already. Iruka-san gets the help he needs, and Naruto gets the money he needs. Problem solved for both of you.” He explained._

_Tsunade thought hard for minutes. It was all true what the young Chunin had said, but according to his rank, he wasn’t qualified for it._

_To hell with it… she’s the 5 th Hokage, might as well use the title and have another task crossed off her list._

_“Naruto, if I give you this, you don’t call me old hag for a month. Deal?” She got up and around her desk to face Naruto and extended her hand._

_Naruto stared at it, realizing he was getting what he wanted, and most of all, he gets to be with Iruka all day long for the next 2 weeks and a bump in pay!_

_“DEAL!” He shouted, shaking her hand. Good thing his stubborness paid off this time._

* * *

Thinking back, he was glad Naruto interrupted their meaning, or else, the Hokage might have ordered him to do it anyway and that would have been quite a pain in the ass. But he also found it funny how Naruto seemed to be the only one able to get away with calling her old hag.

They had a special bond. What it was, it was still a mystery to him.

“Perfect spot.” He let out.

He arrived at his usual spot, not too far from town, but far enough so he wouldn’t have people bothering him or anything.

Looking around, he picked out the biggest Sakura tree to lay under. Making himself comfortable, he crossed his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow.

He stared up into the blue sky, observing the many shapes of clouds in total silence. Peaceful and quiet, just the way he liked it.

Unbeknowst to him, his day was would soon be interrupted by an unlikely person…

* * *

Naruto arrived at his appartment, completely exhausted by his hard day of work. Being a substitute teacher was harder than he first ithought. He had no trouble helping his favourite teacher out, but handling a bunch a kids, 20 of them, he wondered how Iruka managed sometimes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!” Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka.

Once he closed his door, he threw himself on his little couch, completely, utterly exhausted.

At least all of his hard work was going to give him a big fat check. Unfortunately, the bills were by the dozen, so he knew all too well, that hard earned money was going to go out as soon as it came into his possession.

Hell, he was already late for paying his rent for the month. The only reason the owner hadn’t thrown him out was thanks to Tsunade, who kindly enough, threatened him.

Tsunade? Calling her by her name was too odd for Naruto, he still preferred to just call her old hag. Too bad he had to watch his mouth for the next 27 days, but after that, things will finally get back to normal.

Lazily flipping his body on the side, he remembered how he forgot to thank Shikamaru for the job recommendation. Hell, if it wasn’t for him, he wouldn’t have had such a nice opportunity, and for a change, a better paying mission!

He usually got stuck with cleaning houses, finding lost cats and dogs, even help place goods at the grocery stores … And as much as he did those in his free time, they paid very little in the end.

One, they were D ranked missions.

Two, some refused to pay to normal fee because of what he is… Yup it was always nice being reminded he was a monster…

At least with this one, he got to be around kids, who their parents hadn’t poisoned their minds yet, and most of all, Iruka. How he loved just working with that Chunin. He made the day even better, of course, that involved poor old Iruka to pay for their dinner all the time.

Ramen.

Iruka figured that he might as well spoil him a bit, since it was an opportunity that wouldn’t come again and so soon.

His mind just kept jumping to an idea and went to the next. That tended to happen whenever he was so sleepy.

Yet it was still so bright outside.

“That’s right!” He sprung from the sofa, suddenly remembering something important, which he evidently forgot.

That happened often…

“I gotta find Shikamaru and thank him!” He let out, before frowning at the thought. “Where the hell would he be anyway?” He wondered.

Well, even though he didn’t know Shikamaru THAT personally, he did remember some things that the young boy mentioned during the Chunin exam.

“Let’s see, he seems to like those boring games.” He remembered hearing it out of Asuma, how Shikamaru was never beaten by anyone. “He’d be lazy enough to just watch clouds pass by.”

He grinned at the thought. Even though Shikamaru was strange in his own weird way, he enjoyed his company each time they were together.

So now, all he had to do was search throughout Konoha, in order to find that lazy bum of a shinobi.

* * *

Whenever he spent the day watching clouds in the sky, the young Chunin never saw the time passing. He simply enjoyed the silence of nature, the soft smell of flowers, the touch of grass and the Sakura petals as they fell from the trees.

It seemed like today, was just about perfect and then …

“Shikamaru!” A familiar, yet annoying voice yelled in his direction.

He didn’t even need to make eye contact to know who was yelling out his name in such a way.

“Oy Shika!” He waved his hand, making sure the young Chunin wouldn’t miss him.

“Naruto?” He let out, he only tilted his head sideways, too lazy to greet his friend by simply standing up. He was way too confortable at the moment.

“Being lazy as ever huh?” The blond joked around, hoping to try and strike up a conversation with his friend. After all, Shikamaru was more the quiet type than anything else.

“I’m just enjoying the sight.” He explained, turning his attention back to the puffy clouds.

Naruto frowned. That boy always gave him strange answers, some that sometimes, he didn’t even understand.

“I just wanted to thank you, for what you did 3 days ago.” He started, scratching the back of his head. He wasn’t use to thanking anyone, except Iruka-sensei for paying his meals now and then. It was actually pretty rare for anyone to help him out period.

His eyes shifted back to the blond boy.

“So thanks.” He smiled. “So I guess I’ll leave you alone…” He said a bit sad.

No matter how hard he always tried to be friends with children of his age, he was still being cast out. Getting no response from the other boy, he turned around, slowly walking away from the Sakura tree.

“Hey Naruto?” Shikamaru sat up, looking at Naruto’s retreating back.

“Hmm?” Naruto stopped, turning his head slightly enough to see the othr boy.

“Wanna join me in cloud watching?” He offered. Somehow, he always had a soft spot for blond genin. Although he was the silent type, that didn’t mean he couldn’t see some of the crappy stuff that happened here and there.

“Really?” He sounded surprised.

Shikamaru smiled, returning to his previous position. But he didn’t miss that big smile on Naruto’s face.

Although Naruto wasn’t known to be a calm person, he still could enjoy the little things in life. Without hesitation, he laid down on the grass next to Shikamaru.

“Hey Naruto?” The Chunin was rarely curious about what happened in the lives of friends and teammates but this peticular situation just bugged him.

“Yeah?” Naruto tilted his head on the left, locking eyes with brunette.

“How come you needed the money?” To his knowledge, every genin received a shared amount of money given to the team for each mission they completed. Plus they barely had any expenses to pay since they lived with their parents or a responsible adult/guardian depending on the situation.

Naruto’s eyes shifted back to the sky.

“Unlike the others, I never had parents to take care for me. If it hadn’t been for Iruka and the third Hokage, I’d probably be out on the streets or dead.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

It wasn’t like it was a bad subject to talk about, but usually people knew why he had no parents, and why people treated him so badly. So he preferred to stay quiet about his personal life. Besides, it’s not like he knew much himself…

Sensing the atmosphere, Shikamaru decided perhaps this was a moment, where silence was the best option.

* * *

After walking Naruto back to his own appartment, Iruka headed straight for the Hokage’s office for his daily report on how things were going. Finally reaching the doors, he knocked, a polite gesture on his part, since a certain student of his, seemed to forget how polite shinobi must be, especially when visiting the Hokage herself.

“Come in.” Tsunade spoke from her desk, loud enough, for Iruka to hear her.

He entered her office, making sure to close the door behind him.

“I gather things went well again?” She asked, closing the latest documents on her desk.

“Hai.” He replied, taking his usual seat.

For three days now, he reported how things went, and each report was the same. Naruto was simply outdoing himself, showing that when he puts his mind to it, he can accomplish anything. The boy was proving to them that his determination, wasn’t just focused on his Justus.

“I’m glad things are going so well. I was at first, reluctant to offer him the post, seeing how it’s Chunin level.” She shared her initial fear with him. It was as though, the two understood each other and never judged either.

After all, their love for Naruto was the love their would have for a little brother.

“We can’t forget that he’s the number one shinobi at surprising people.” He let out, smiling softly.

Silence.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” She finally asked. She couldn’t help herself, since anyone could see the sadness Iruka’s eyes showed when mentioning Naruto.

“Aren’t you?” He shot back unintentionally. It was a reflex he developed over the years whenever he felt someone was attacking Naruto. So many times he witnessed the crude remarks and name calling, it was second nature to him to reply. “Sorry. It’s just …”

“I know how you feel Iruka.” She smiled, getting out of her chair.

“Things are getting better for him, but he would need someone to be there, to love him, other than us.” He let out, taking a deep breath. Truth was, he was constantly worried about Naruto.

The first bond Naruto ever had was with his former teammate Uchiha Sasuke, but a few months ago, the boy betrayed Leaf, trying to join Orochimaru to fulfill his personal vendetta against his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Although a team was dispatched and managed to bring the young boy home, Naruto was forced to fight the one he truly considered like a brother, a friend.

The whereabouts of what truly happened that day, remained a mistery, but all knew that things would never be the same between the boys, ever again. It was probably one of the other reasons that Naruto was pestering her for missions. He wanted to keep busy and not think about what happened the last Uchiha survivor.

“What he needs is a boyfriend.” Tsunade bluntly admitted.

“Don’t you mean girlfriend Tsunade-sama?” He wasn’t too sure if she made a mistake by saying that. To his knowledge, his Naruto was 100% male.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Iruka?” She commented, surprised that the one closest and that knew Naruto better than most people, didn’t know that specific detail.

“Noticed what?” He asked. Surely he would of noticed something this important in the first place.

“Iruka, Naruto isn’t into girls. He likes boys.” She smiled. The moment those words left her mouth, she knew she would get a strange look from the Chunin.

“WHAT!?” He choked, almost jumped out of his chair.

“Guess you really didn’t know then...” She smiled again.

“How? When? Who?” So many questions ran through his mind, not sure which he wanted to be answered first.

“You of all people should know how certain things happen.” She winked at him.

Only a few actually knew that Kakashi and Iruka had been lovers for over a year. At first, Iruka denied his feelings, but later, he discovered you can’t turn your feelings on and off rather it’s for a female or a male.

What started as a friendship, slowly turned into loving the other more than it was permitted.

“Does he … like know?” He asked. Boys his age rarely knew that they had a thing for their own gender. Hell even Iruka had trouble dealing with it at first and he was 23 when he found out!

“He’s going to find out soon enough.” She smirked. Although most kids were still ignoring Naruto, only a handful had finally befriended the blond since becoming a genin. And one perticular boy had caught her attention these past few months.

“What do you mean?” He asked, approaching the Hokage closer.

“Opposites attract each other Iruka.” She informed him. “Just look at you and Kakashi. Kakashi’s the pervert, while you’re more the quiet romantic type.” She reminded him.

Iruka immediately blushed, evading all eye contact.

“I would love to discuss the matter further, but I still have a lot of paperwork to do.” She went back to her desk, sitting on the chair. “Besides, when he’s ready, he’ll go talk to you I’m sure.” She reassured him.

Iruka wanted to know more, since he knew that she knew more than just was she was telling him. But for now, he’d leave the subject alone.

For now.

* * *

They spent hours in silence, peacefully watching as the clouds passed, each shaped differently, in forms of animals, objects. Any form your imagination could think of.

From time to time, gists of wind carried the falling Sakura petals through the air, almost like it was a dance performance. Combined with the different shades of light from the sky it truly made for a beautiful scenery.

“I never thought you were the quiet type.” Shikamaru commented, somehow, he expected the boy to eventually make some noise or complaining about how boring it was in the long run. He really didn’t expect Naruto to just quietly and enjoy the moment.

“I have my moments.” Naruto shot back, smiling. He knew it wasn’t meant as an insult or anything.

That’s what Naruto liked about Shikamaru, he was one of the few that never insulted him without a good reason, while the others, they insulted him because their parents raised them that way. Kids could be mean. Kids are much more meaner when the parents encourage that type of behavior.

“I guess it’s true.” Shikamaru let out.

“What’s true?” Naruto sat up, wondering what his friend was talking about.

“Never judge a book by it’s cover.” He added, aware that the blond was looking at him strangely.

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding what he meant. He was never strong when it came to metaphors…

“You’re loud and clumsy around others, but when you’re alone, with no pressure nor audience, you’re actually quite calm and most of all determined.” Shikamaru shared his view, eyes remaining closed. A part of him was impressed at how Naruto had 2 faces. But unlike most shinobis, his two faces were good and enjoyable in their own way.

Silence filled the air.

Naruto was unsure how to respond to that statement. To be honest, he always felt a bit different around Shikamaru. The first bond he ever had, was a deep friendship he shared with Sasuke, but in the end, he was hurt by the things his friend told him.

But strangely when he was around Shikamaru, it was a different feeling. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling was somewhat mutual on the Chunin’s side.

Naruto carefully brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, unaware that Shikamaru had opened his eyes, observing his every movement.

“Ne Shika?” Naruto’s voice almost sounded broken.

“Yeah?” his eyes remained focused.

“I really am like a book.” He admitted, wanting nothing more than to hide his face on his crossed arms. “People only see the cover, a happy, stupid, idiot Naruto with a stupid dream. But inside … it’s the exact opposite… nobody knows how hard it can be to always come home where no one’s there to welcome you…”

Shikamaru really didn’t anticipate his statement to have this effect on his friend. Sure he knew that the blonde’s life wasn’t all perfect and sunny, but he never imagined it could be that hard. He knew Naruto didn’t have parents but never imagined he also didn’t have an appointed guardian and could only depend on himself financially.

“Naruto…” The brunette was stunned by his friend’s confession.

“It’s just so hard you know? I know Iruka-sensei loves me, but he seems about the only one who cares what happens to me.” He did his best to bury his muffled cries in his knees and arms.

Shikamaru sat up, slowly kneeling in front of Naruto. He took a deep breath and placed his hands the boy’s wrists, unwrapping his arms for a better look at those blue eyes. By reflex, Naruto slowly raised his head, tears freely flowing out of his eyes. The brunette laid a hand besides Naruto’s on the ground, while the other reached for the blonde’s chin.

Shikamaru was never one to talk when it wasn’t necessary.

He slowly leaned forward, locking lips with Naruto’s.

That was certainly unexpected.

Naruto’s eyes widenend by the action, surprised and shocked by his friend’s sudden action. The last time he kissed someone, it was entirely by accident and not very pleasant, but now Shikamaru had clearly kissed him so very gently.

“You really are an idiot sometimes.” Shikamaru smiled to him, brushing aside a few golden locks of hair. “I care. I cared for a long time.” He finally confessed to his friend.

In truth, Shikamaru knew why the female population never interested him, main reason being that they were too troublesome. Personally, he always liked a challenge, that was one of many the reasons he enjoyed playing Shogi. Otherwise, life was boring. People were just too predictable.

But Naruto, broke every prediction he ever made. During the Chunin exam, he predicted the blond would loose, but instead, he won. He was the odd one that broke the rules, that made life interesting and far from being boring. In other words, he liked Naruto, because he was unpredictable.

Naruto simply stared back at the brunette, no more tears, but definitely confused of what just happened.

“I like you Naruto.” He confessed clearly, leaning forward for another kiss, this time, deeper and longer compared to his initial quick kiss.

Frozen in place, Naruto remained very very still, unsure how he should react. He was being kissed… again!

This feeling was definitely NOT the same as when he kissed that bastard. This was different and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet.

What was wrong with him?

Shouldn’t he be pushing that Chunin off him?

Shouldn’t he even be disgusted by the thought of being kissed by another male?

When he first kissed someone, he was beyond disgusted and had to brush his teeth for days just to get everything out. But now, Shikamaru was kissing him, and all he could think about at that very moment, was kissing the brunette back.

And he did just that, clumsily.

Their lips crashed together. What started as a dry kiss was slowly turning into a wet one. Naruto slightly parted his legs when he felt the bodyweight of Shikamaru leaning against his own. He laid back on the grass, the Chunin adjusting himself to not put too much of his own weight on his friend.

Shikamaru broke their kiss, a passing thought if this was really appropriate since he barely let Naruto process his confession. After all, he admitted his feelings, but was still unsure if the blond felt the same way in the end.

“Naruto.” He softly spoke his name.

“I feel all hot right now. It’s weird.” Naruto admitted. “But… I like it…”

Hands roamed over each other’s bodies, above clothes at first, until Shikamaru’s found a way to finally unzip that big orange jacket that was in his way.

“What are we doing?” Naruto asked.

The Chunin leaned forward.

“Making a memory.” Shikamaru whispered in the boy’s ears, tossing the giant jacket beside them.

In the nick of time, Naruto found himself only left with his pants and fishnet top but let’s be honest, that fishnet, wasn’t hiding much. Shikamaru followed suit, quickly tossing aside his own gear. Both boys were now half naked, lips locked again. Shikamaru repositioned his legs to better sustain his own body weight, but in the process he unintentionally rubbed his hardening cock with Naruto’s.

A low moan escaped the blond’s mouth. Shikamaru couldn’t help but smirk at the situation. At least the enjoyment of this was both ways. Pure instincts took over the two, their hips slightly grinding against each other, searching for that small pleasure felt mere seconds ago.

Shikamaru deepened his kiss, his hand softly sliding from the other boy’s neck all the way down to his bare chest until stopping right on the edge oh the pants. He slowly slid one of his fingers underneath the fabric, seeing no objection from his partner, the brunette continued all the way down searching for the trapped member. Slick fingers gently wrapped themselves around the blond’s semi-hard erection as he laid there, panting, eyes closed, clearly blushing.

“Shouldn’t we… Shouldn’t we do this somewhere … else?” Naruto panted, his breathing increasing with each slow strokes the other boy gave him.

“It would be too troublesome to move now.” Shikamaru leaned down for another kiss, aware and enjoying the quick gasp of air Naruto emitted depending on the pace of his strokes.

“Just don’t stop...” Naruto had barely managed to keep up the conversation, overwhelmed by all these emotions and sensations he was currently experiencing for the first time.

The brunette smiled.

Things were going much better than he thought, but then again, this was Naruto after all.

He slowly unzipped Naruto’s pants, sliding them down his thin hips, but not forgetting to remove the boxer’s as well. The blond was now fully exposed, and so was his hard-on.

“Could we like move … or something?” Naruto felt so … exposed right now.

Shikamaru blinked at the question. Find Naruto to be the one to ask such a stupid question in a special moment. Then again, this was what he loved about the boy in the first place.

“Move there.” Shikamaru pointed to the small pile of clothing.

Naruto moved aside, as Shikamaru decided to crawl his way over there. The blond laid back down on his back, not really knowing what to do next. Strangely enough, he was letting his friend take the lead since he clearly didn’t know what to do.

Seeing the uncertainty in his friend’s eyes, Shikamaru kneeled again, his mouth attacking Naruto’s mouth again, his fingers lightly tracing over Naruto’s chest, before stopping on his nipples, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Ohh…” The blond moaned again, his hands, wanting to feel the other’s body even closer. His hands rested on the brunette’s shoulders.

Once more, Shikamaru hand gently wrapped his hand around the growing length, slowly pumping it, while his mouth descended upon the small pink nipple he tortured less than a minute ago. He could feel one of Naruto’s hand tightening on his shoulders, while the other one gently moved up to his ponytail hair.

“I like it when you moan.” Shikamaru admitted, hearing those moans were definitely turning him on even more.

Naruto couldn’t help but blush at the comment, when he felt the brunette change position. Having kept his eyes mostly closed out of shyness, he finally opened them to get a better view of what was being done to him. He only got a glimpse of the brunette’s top of the head before he felt something hot and wet down there.

“Shika what are …” He couldn’t end his sentence, when Shikamaru was kissing the tip of the full grown erection. Giving it a few licks in the slit, before he wrapped his mouth completely around the blond’s now hard erection.

Naruto threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips despite him struggling with making not such loud noises. Shikamaru continued his little ministration, inscreasing the speed of each pumps with one hand, while sucking on Naruto’s erection.

“Oh kami!” Naruto let out, his hands tightening on the fabric of his clothing underneath him.

With one last pump, the blond reached his first climax, white thick liquid poured inside Shikamaru’s mouth. Naruto’s hips bucked up before he let himself fall back entirely on the ground. Shikamaru didn’t even hesitate and swallowed every last drip, erasing any trace of it from the boy’s cock and his own face.

Admiring his handywork, The Chunin couldn’t help but smirk. Here laid his friend, trying to catch his breath after what he deducted to be his first climax. Shikamaru felt his pants becoming quite unconfortable, his own groing erection aching for some attention. He slowly undid his pants, freeing his trapped cock. He wrapped his fingers around the growing shaft, slowly but steadily pumping it even more to life while admiring the body beneath him. His free hand gently caressing the other boy’s hip.  
  


“You’re a god.” Naruto complimented him, he couldn’t help but shiver when he felt the finger tips on his right hip.

In that moment, Shikamaru decided to take it one step further in their very new relationship. His hand, made it’s way to Naruto’s firm ass, while the other whipped off the pre-cum from the tip of his own erection.

After all, they weren’t that well prepared, so one must improvise under such conditions.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked, wondering what Shikamaru was up to when he felt the hand slowly grabbing his ass but also seemed to be going a bit deeper than he expected. Then he noticed how there was what seemed a sticky substance on the brunette’s fingers and raised an eyebrow.

“Basic knowledge of the female and male anatomy.” Came his reply, already knowing that Naruto would ask a more simplyfied version of what he just said. “Women get wet naturally down there, while males don’t. Since this is your first time, it will make it less painful.”

“How the hell do you know all that?” He glared at the brunette. Somehow having something going up in there wasn’t something he imagined doing. The idea of it was… odd.

“I’m a genius remember?” Shikamaru shot back, sucking on 2 of his own fingers.

Sufficiently coated with his saliva, Shikamaru leaned down, one hand gently spreading open the blond’s legs, giving better access for the next step. Strangely enough, Naruto didn’t resist and followed his lead. His coated fingers gently pressed the area before finally sliding the first finger in his friend’s ass. He noticed a sharp intake of breath once his finger was completely in.

“How is it?” Shikamaru asked, making sure he was doing all of this correctly. After all, he had no personal experience of making love with a female, much less a male.

“It’s … It’s strange… but it doesn’t hurt.” Naruto responded in a quick breath. This felt so weird and yet hot at the same time.

Satisfied with his answer, Shikamaru moved his finger slowly in and out., observing every movement the blond beneath him made. He then entered the second finger, noticing the slight disconfort or the newly added dinger. Letting go of his own member, he decided to distract the blond by massaging his balls before giving a few strokes to Naruto’s semi-hard cock.

Shikamaru moved his two fingers faster, matching the strokes of him jerking off the blond. That’s when he noticed how Naruto’s hips were starting to follow the same ryhtm, matching every push and stroke the brunette gave him.

Hearing Naruto’s moans growing louder, he finally entered the third and final finger pass the ring hole, feeling much more resistance than with the first two. Naruto’s hips bucked, clearly unconfortable by the sudden addition.

“That hurts…” He whined. He could endure it, but it still hurt.

Shikamaru gently started to scissor as he move inside and out his 3 fingers.

“You’ll be feeling good soon. I promise.” He whispered with passion, kissing him on the lips.

The pain slowly reduced itself, as his mind was more occupied on how the brunette was jerking him off for the second time. He could feel the fingers inside him, moving faster with each passing second, but there was this strange feeling, that made him feel like his skin was on fire.

“Oh God!” Naruto felt like he was going to explode again.

Shikamaru took notice how the blond again met his thrusts, and decided it was time for the real thing.

He slowly removed his fingers and drew back in order to position himself properly. He parted Naruto’s legs a bit wider, lifting Naruto’s butt a little, to position himself, and entered the blond very slowly.

“Ahh!” He screamed. That sensation wasn’t like having 3 fingers, it was much bigger than that. At least to him it was.

Feeling his friend’s disconfort, The brunette tried to hush his partner the only way he knew how. He leaned forward to kiss Naruto while entering him at the same time.

_‘It hurts!’ Nruto wanted to scream!_

Once he was fully in, Shikamaru rested, no longer moving. It took every ounce of control to not move again, this sensation was intense. But he knew that the blond needed some time to adjust to the intrusion, so he was thankful for all the control he had.

“God! You’re tight!” He said between harsh breaths.

Much to his surprise, Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer, the closest he could and slowly began to move, by himself.

“Are you sure?” The brunette asked. He knew that Naruto was in pain right now, so was it wise to move this soon?

“Y-Yeah…” He let out, a few tears came out of his blue eyes.

Naruto began to buck his hips a bit, so Shikamaru matched the slow paces Naruto set, while he licked away those tears.

“Kiss me.” Naruto whispered, eyes filled with passion.

Shikamaru obeyed.

Arms wrapped around each other, their lips, stuck together in a fiery kiss. Right now, none of them cared if they even had an audience. All they wanted was each other. Shikamaru’s lips descended on the boy’s neck, biting, and sucking on it. He never new how hearing Naruto moan his name just made him even more horny.

“Mmmm! Shika…” He bit his lips.

Naruto began to move faster, faster than Shikamaru. There was something that the brunette hit, that made him want to cum all over again. And so, Shikamaru increased the speed knowing that he had finally hit that sweet spot.

Both panting, sweating and moaning… HARD.

“God! Naruto!” He kept screaming his name. Shikamaru never thought he’d feel this good in life, but Naruto showed him otherwise.

“Shika. I’m … I’m going to-“ He didn’t have time to finish, when something wamr and sticky splashed against their stomach.

“Naru-“ Shikamaru couldn’t finish it either.

The moment Naruto came, the inner walls around Shikamaru’s erection tightened, making him reach his climax immediately.

Still catching his breath, Naruto gently kissed Shikamaru’s neck, seeing that the boy had reached his intended goal as he did. Shikamaru slowly withdrew his member from inside the warmness of the blond, letting his entire body fall on the ground, right next to his friend. Both layed on their backs, panting, sticky and most of all, satisfied.

“That was …” Shikamaru tried to catch his breath.

“Amazing.” Naruto finished for him, grinning.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out why he felt so warm. Lifting his head, that’s when he noticed that he had fallen asleep on Shikamaru’s bare chest. The brunette beneath him groaned.

“Hey.” Naruto greeted the boy with a low voice, he blushed slowly gathering his things from the ground.

“Hey.” Shikamaru replied, rubbing his sore eyes. Waking up was always a bit harder for him no matter what time of the day.

“Ne Shika?” Naruto had already put his boxer’s and pants back on.

“Yeah?” Shikamaru eyes the blond. Clearly he had a question he wasn’t too confortable asking him.

“What… I mean… We did stuff… What does that make us now?” He asked shyly, his eyes stared at the ground. Part of him was afraid of the answer he would receive.

After all, this was the first time ever that he felt loved. But the way he felt towards Shikamaru, was very different then how he felt for Iruka. Deep down, he hoped that this wasn’t what adults called, a one-night stand. Something to simply satisfy a person’s need, and once that’s done, to leave without having any bonds…

The Chunin stood up and walked towards him.

“Baka.” Shikamaru whacked on the blonde’s head. “You’re my lover.”

He pulled Naruto in for a kiss, their lips parted, giving tongue access to each other. A small battle issued, but the winner was always the same. Shikamaru managed to gently massage Naruto’s currently dormant member.

“Mmmm.” Naruto couldn’t help but moan. Who would have though poor little Naruto liked to be dominated in such a way?

Shikamaru opted to break their heated kiss much to his partner’s disappointment.

“We should get dressed and cleaned.” Shikamaru noted, passing a hand through his hair.

“I can’t believe we fell asleep in the park!” Naruto finally noticed the situation they were in. His face turned red immediately.

Shikamaru was still naked, a pile of their clothes which they used as a sort of bed during their ‘activities’. But what he was most shy about, is doing it, his first time, in a park, where anyone could have seen them!

“That’s why we should head home, to get cleaned up and before anyone sees us like this.” Shikamaru explained more clearly, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Truth was, they spent the night under a starry sky, under a Sakura tree. Now that the sun was rising, it also meant that people would start running their errands and going to their jobs.

“Where is my jacket!?” Naruto yelled out. He was really nervous of someone finding the two like this.

“Here.” Shikamaru handed his jacket to him with a smile.

“Thanks.” He replied.

Naruto, maybe you should take it easy..” Shikamaru knew that normally, those who lost their virginity, were in quite some pain for the next few days. Amazingly enough, Naruto moved around as if nothing had happen.

“How..?” Even Shikamaru was puzzled by this.

“I’ve always healed faster than normal shinobi.” Zipping his jacket up, Naruto grinned to his lover, while rubbing the back of his head.

“That’s good to know.” He smiled, standing up himself.

Both boys dressed themselves, as good as they could, but if anyone were to see them, they would think they got out of a garbage can. Their clothes were covered in grass stain, dirt, and some substances that we didn’t want to name…

“So, what now?” Naruto asked.

“How about we head back to your place to clean up?” He proposed, putting on his last piece of clothing.

“Why my place?” Naruto asked, curious to why Shikamaru wanted to go to his place.

“Because going to mine is too troublesome.” He answered honestly.

Somehow, Naruto expected that kind of answer out of his new lover. At least this time, he would finally have someone home with him.

“You coming?” Naruto asked. He was kinda in a hurry to get back to his place, before the people of Konoha started to come out into the street. He did not want to come across people he knew in his current condition.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru smiled, looking at the large Sakura tree one last time before joining Naruto’s side.

Somehow, his day did turn out perfect. And who knew? Perhaps the next day would be even more perfect.

OWARI

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! My very first Naruto realm fanfiction.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know either way eh?
> 
> There is now a sequel available :)
> 
> Ookima


End file.
